


After-Hours Fraternization

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Beer, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Internal Monologue, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peralta falls asleep on a stakeout. It's only polite to make sure he gets home. (And then drink his beer.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-Hours Fraternization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [100demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/100demons/gifts).



> Thanks to my Writer in Crime for the quick, enthusiastic beta!

Almost ten minutes after "Hector Schumaker" falls silent from his tirade on immigrant children ("You _do_ realize you're talking to two Latinas, right?" "Of course. This is purely to illustrate my dedication to character.") Rosa drops her binoculars and looks in the back seat of "Hector"'s shitty SUV to find Peralta dead asleep. 

"Santiago." 

Amy's eyes are trained on their target -- a run-down apartment building frequented, apparently, by just about everyone but the man they're looking for. "I don't see any -- oh, what's up, Rosa?"

Rosa cocks her head to the rear of the vehicle and it takes Amy a minute but eventually she catches on and looks, immediately drawing her hands to her mouth to coo "Aww!" and not at all because she and Peralta have this weird emotional tension thing going on that isn't quite will-they-won't-they and more like when-will-they but: irrelevant, because right now, Jake is cute like a baby bear or something else totally non-sexual, head slumped over and mouth slightly open. 

"You know, I hate to say this, but I think Peralta has the right idea," Rosa says, taking the opportunity to stretch her neck and shoulders, all muscle and sinew. Amy watches, because eye-contact while listening is important. "Show's over, here. If Markov hasn't been by before now, he won't until tomorrow." She shrugs. "You read the report."

"Yes, but don't you think Captain Holt would appreciate--"

"Wasted man hours?" Rosa's eyebrows shoot up. They are plucked _really_ nicely. Which is an appropriate thing for one girl to notice about another.

"Oh!" Amy gasps, mashing her lips together in frustration. Her gut tells her that Rosa's ideas rarely meet with Captain-y approval, but it _also_ tells her that her surveillance partner is probably right. In this case. Not, generally, when gratuitous violence is involved. "No, you're right. That would be bad. We should head back to the precinct."

"And have Rip Van Winkle here drive himself home in the middle of the night? No way."

Amy frowns. "Sleepy driving _is_ buzzed driving…"

"Whatever, let's just go to his place, make sure he gets in okay. Then, if you still want to go back to the precinct to do paperwork in the wee morning hours, that's your prerogative."

It seems reasonable and doesn't involve murder, so Amy starts up the engine. "I'm not… I don't exactly know where Peralta calls home. You'll have to be my GPS."

Rosa raises an eyebrow, but Amy has no earthly idea what the expression she's wearing could mean. "It's cool. I've got a key, too."

"You _do_?"

"You _don't_?"

"No! Of course not. I -- we -- have no reason to… participate in after-hours fraternization! Jake and I are friends. Like you and I are friends! And I don't know where you live. For all I know, you could, I don't know, fly in on an invisible jet every morning."

"Turn left, Santiago," Rosa says, not bothering to hide her faint laughter. 

*

By the time they get up the stairs -- Rosa and Amy each draping one of Jake's arms across their shoulders to share the weight -- Amy is out of breath and a little pissed off. How the hell can someone sleep so deeply? Rosa fumbles with the key, and Jake is weighing more and more by the minute. 

Peralta's apartment is dark and somehow, there are no immediately findable light switches because (they discover when Rosa turns on her phone to light the space) Jake apparently only uses clap-on lights. Rosa slaps her hands together in irritation and the lights turn on and Jake startles awake, inadvertently smacking the back of Amy's head with his hand where his arm was draped.

"Ow!" Amy shouts and stumbles forward, walking into an armchair.

"What's going on?" Jake whines, blinking sleepily, wholly unaware that Amy holding on to her shin is totally his fault. He looks like a sleepy baby, though, so when Rosa grabs his arm and steers Jake to said arm chair, Amy can't really be mad at him.

"You totally bailed on our stake-out, Peralta," Rosa says, chastising. But everything she says sounds chastising, so Amy really can't be sure.

Jake yawns. "What?"

Amy rubs her chin once more for good measure and crosses her arms across her chest. It is an intimidating posture. "I can't believe you came to work unrested!"

"I'm rested." Jake manages to look offended even while he yawns again. "Not _a_ rrested, though, hah."

"Attempts at humor not appreciated. Shit could've gone down, Peralta. You were our backup." It is an _excellent_ chastising on Rosa's part, but unfortunately for them and for any life lessons about to be learned, Jake is asleep again. Rosa rolls her eyes and navigates the cluttered room to open the refrigerator in the kitchen. "Want a beer, Santiago?"

While Amy gapes and looks around the room in an effort to decide on her answer, Rosa pops one open and takes a long swallow. Her throat is like a column carved by one of those really good sculpture artists from Greece or Rome. "Ahem." Amy totally doesn't mean to clear her throat, but there it is. "You should know that I feel ethically conflicted about this, but um, Jake _does_ owe us for carrying him up three flights of stairs."

"Exactly," Rosa says, nods, and tosses Amy a bottle.

*

Soon enough, they're each two beers in and if a sleepy Peralta shouldn't have driven, then they're definitely not going anywhere for awhile. Especially not when Rosa is liberal with the beer tossing (and tossing back). Thankfully, Jake _does_ have a decent movie collection.

"What about _Shawshank Redemption_? It's a classic, right?"

"Nuh uh. No way. Too many emotions."

"Well, it's an emotional journey, I think."

"Bullshit. There's no crying in prison."

"Okay then. You pick one."

"What about, uh, is that _Shawn of the Dead_?"

Amy makes a gagging noise. "It's so _violent_!"

"We're police officers, Santiago." Rosa blinks, condescendingly. Amy has no idea how she accomplishes this. It's like… an art or something. "You want a romantic comedy that won't give you nightmares?" This time when Rosa blinks, it's sort of… flirty? Oh god. Is that a thing that Rosa does? Maybe she just wants to punch Amy. That must be it.

"I actually prefer to leave work at work if at all possible. You know, keeping my free time drama and stress free." It works, too. Amy's almost like a superhero, except she's herself all the time. So not a superhero at all. She's gonna have to rethink that one.

Rosa smirks. "Oh my god. I had no idea." She swallows the last of her beer and crushes her can between her hand and the arm of the sofa. "You must knit, or something, right? Crochet? Embroider?"

"...Actually, I--"

Rosa surges forward, effectively cutting her off with a kiss, and not just a kiss -- it's like her whole body coming in for a landing and, like, undulating. It's a _really_ good kiss. There's tongue, too, which Amy can _taste_ because her mouth just so happened to be open in surprise-and-talking. So Amy is tasting and moving her tongue, too, because it would be really rude to end a kiss one-sided. Rude, yeah. Especially when Rosa's fingers are cool from the beer and are sliding against Amy's scalp like tendrils of icy flame, when her boobs -- _breasts, Amy_ \-- are pushing up against Amy's making Amy feel terrifically out of breath.

Finally -- after a century or only a few seconds -- they part. "I do enjoy keeping my hands busy," Amy says, quiet.

Their eyes lock (is Rosa blushing?) and Rosa pulls Amy's hands against her body to rest on her hips. "I can think of a few things for your hands to do," she says, and _oh jesus_ , Amy's never heard her voice like this, all low like a cat purring. A lion, or a tiger. Something that could kill her but somehow, right now, wants to curl up. "That is," Rosa adds, getting softer still, "if you're cool with this."

"Cool with keeping work and spare time separate?"

"Yeah," Rosa says, and she's a little breathless, like maybe she's relieved to find something they can agree on.

*

Jake wakes up a few hours later and rubs his eyes. After a cursory overview of his surroundings, he convinces himself that yeah, he's definitely still asleep.


End file.
